Love Story
by RoPete
Summary: Dramione based off Taylor Swifts Love Story...


This wasn't always a grand love story but love is a persistent little bugger... and so are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

Even at eleven Hermione knew what she wanted if life and no one was going to give it to her. She was going to fight tooth and nail to get everything by herself. That include the man she loved...

 **We were both young when I first saw you.**

When Hermione first met Draco it wasn't love at first sight more like hate at first breath. But that all changed after the war and they entered their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being thrown together as head students made them end what animosity brewed between them to work properly together. And by the end of the year she knew what she wanted...

 **I close my eyes and the flashback starts**

 **I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.**

As summer crested Hermione returned home to celebrate her efforts in the war and graduating from Hogwarts. She had gain top marks in all her subjects and had company around the world seeking her out. Before she chose anything her parents demand she spend time with them and that she have a proper coming out party. What few class peers knew was Hermione was (distantly) in line for the throne of England her father was third cousin to the Duke of Kent and had made quite a Name for himself in the dentistry world. Simply Hermione was a rich heiress who hated her title and pomp. But she had agreed to the ball. Her parents of allowed her to invite her friends. "Invite anyone who made you happy darling, even that boy we've heard so much about. The head boy I believe you mention." Said her mother.

So here she was on the balcony waiting for her head boy...

 **See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.**

The lights glinted off Hermione's dress as the party swelled into full swing. She and her mother had pick out a full ball gown of deep dark blue satin that shined with diamonds on the tulle top skirt, 91,979 diamonds to be exact. The bodice tighten her narrow waist and cupped her chest in a sweetheart neckline with small off the shoulder tulle sleeves.

 **See you make your way through the crowd**

As the party wore on Hermione became morose, though only to who knew her well could see it. Someone was missing. As she danced her hundred and fifth dance with one of the many a men she had never met or her friends, it happened. He parted the crowd like steel knife through summer butter...

 _ **And said, "Hello, "**_

...As he stood before her holding out his hand asking her to dance.

 **Little did I know**

And oh how they dance. Fred and Ginger would have been jealous at the grace and chemistry between the to young lovers. Both gazing deep into the ones eyes as the music crashed around them in waves of harmonious melody.

 **That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,**

Hermione heart hammered against her rib cage as the music seem to end to soon, but just as the last note was plucked her Romeo bestowed a kiss upon her lips. A gasps ran around the room. How dare he kiss the girl without her father's permission or a betrothal contract!

 **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

Father Granger roar was said to be heard for miles as he rushed to separate the two young people.

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE A SLANDER MY DAUGHTERS GOOD VIRTUE! HOW DARE YOU BOY! LEAVE OR FACE FATAL PUNISHMENT!" His voice echoed through every body in the room down to their very cores. Security hired for the event arrived and dragged Draco for the party. Hermione broke free from her father grasp and ran after Draco and the guards.

"Daddy No! Draco! Wait NO! Leave him alone!" But it was too late Draco was gone.

 **And I was crying on the staircase**

 **Begging you, "Please don't go"**

Her mother found her on the stair case facing the closed door. Cooing words of sympathy her mother gathered her weary daughter in her arms. Hermione sobbed against her mother's breast. Soon Hermione grew tried and Mother Granger sent her to her chambers as the party had dwindled done considerably since the "show". Entering her room Hermione rushed to the balcony for fresh air. Breathing in the sweet scent of the garden below Hermione let a calm wash over her. The calm was soon dashed by a pebble whizzing pass her face.

'What the?' A second pebble barely missed her nose this time. Quickly coming to the railing she looked down into the garden below. And there he was!

"Draco," she whispered into the night "Oh my Draco...

 _ **And I said...**_

 **Romeo, _take me somewhere we can be alone._**

 _ **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.**_

 **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

He grinned his sly smirk and called for her to come meet him in the gardens. Eager to see him, closely, and wrap her arms around him she quickly disrobed and found and simple frock to wear.

 **So I sneak out to the garden to see you.**

 **We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew**

She calls into the night looking for him.

"Drac-" but is cut off by a warm part of lips devouring her. She sighs into the kiss as she snakes her arms around his neck and playfully tugs at his hair. He surrounds her in his arm and pulls her close. Pure bliss...

 **So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.**

 **'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,**

 **And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**

Coming up for air he kisses down her slender neck. Suddenly as it all started he stops.

"I have to leave" he whispers

"What no! Please dont... I want to go with you!"

"But your father..."

"Right... No I don't care I want to be with you but he'll never allow it! We have to run. I'm nothing without you."

"And I you..." He breathed cupping her cheek.

 **But you were everything to me,**

 **I was begging you, "Please don't go"**

"We'll make make a plan, to run, we'll elope and I never have to be Hermione Granger again!"

 **And I said...**

 **Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.**

"Alright a plan... I'll come back for when I have one..."

 **I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run**

 **You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say,**

 _ **"Yes".**_

The days grew in numbers as she waited for Draco to come up with a plan. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into a month. But never lost hope. Oh how many times she wanted too...

"Hermione, this is Earl James of Westbury. He has asked for your hand." Her Father proclaimed a week after the ball. "I would like you to get to know him and tell me your decision by dinner."

And so it went on as her parents tried to get her to forgot the waif who had tried to impune on her virginity. Well their plans didn't work as each suitor would leave at the end of his visit without her hand and many with very bruised egos. As each night fell Hermione would retire to her room and go out on to the balcony and call into the night for her true love...

 **Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.**

 **This love is difficult but it's real.**

 **Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.**

 **It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".**

As the 3 month mark pass since Draco's promise, Hermione grew weary of waiting and her hope slowly began to diminish.

 **I got tired of waiting**

 **Wondering if you were ever coming around.**

She began to doubt if their love had been sincerely true.

 **My faith in you was fading**

When an owl arrived with the Malfoy crest and letter with his seal on it arrived at noon one day. Ripping into the letter her heart swelled and she rushed to compile to it words.

 **When I met you on the outskirts of town.**

There he was standing in all his perfection as she leapt into his arms. Exchanging greeting of heart felt remorse for being apart for so long, he soon set her on the ground...

 **And I said...**

 **Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**

 **I keep waiting for you but you never come.**

She told him about the suitors her father had thrust on her and how she had declined each and every one of them, angering Father Granger most highly. She told him about how she had almost believe she had make Draco up from her dreams, scared she would never see him again

 **Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.**

He smiled down at her.

"If this is a dream let us never wake up." He hugged her before gently releasing her and pulling slightly away. Confuse Hermione opened her mouth speak but was silenced.

 **He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**

 **Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.**

 **I love you, and that's all I really know.**

"Marry me, Hermione? I'll never leave you again. I love you and want to shout it form the rooftops. I never really knew love before I met you. Even though we had a rocky start you still found it in you to love me and care about me in ways I didn't know I needed or wanted. Now I can't imagine living another day without by my side as we go through life."

Tears poured form her eyes, a yes begging to be screamed out,

"But my father..." she whispered. He smiled his sly smirk.

 _ **I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress**_

 **It's a love story, baby, just say,**

 **"Yes."**

Hate turned to love and love found a way. Love is the greatest solution.

 **'Cause we were both young when I first saw you…**

Now do I really have to say it... I mean you can infer what happens... oh alright...

They lived happily ever after...


End file.
